Ground Rules
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Danny and Jamie have a heart to heart about setting some working ground rules prompting Jamie to call his new partner for a casual drink to 'talk'. Post ep 3.04 'Scorched Earth' Jamie/Danny Contains spoilers


**Title: Ground Rules**

**Summary:** Danny and Jamie have a heart to heart about setting some working ground rules prompting Jamie to call his new partner for a casual drink to 'talk'. Post ep 3.04 'Scorched Earth' Jamie/Danny Contains spoilers

**Disclaimer: ** Um you know by now write? Lol I own nothing but my hard working muse Alice.

**A/N:** Still don't like Jamie's new partner and WTH? Jackie is leaving (yeah it was all over Twitter by Jennifer Espisito herself *boo* stupid CBS! Anyhoo. Was sooooooooooooo happy for all the great Jamie moments and it feels good to be back writing after a few weeks…however, we might be a bit rusty so hope this is okay.

_"Words in double quotes and italic's taken directly from the eppy"_

* * *

Danny spies Jamie grabbing his jacket and hurrying from the locker room. "Jamie!" Danny calls out wanting to talk to him after the case had finally wrapped. But Jamie doesn't so much as even glance in his brother's direction, instead keeps his back to him and disappears out the exit doors.

"What was that all about?" Jackie asks in surprise.

"No clue…kids these days," Danny smirks as he grabs his jacket and heads for the doors, tossing an I'll see you tomorrow to Jackie over his shoulder before he goes off in search of his brother. "What the hell…" Danny mutters as he watches Jamie get into Joe's old car and literally peel away from the curb; his mind now racing as to what could have his brother in such a heated frame of mind. Was it the case that just closed or something else?

Not waiting for much of an invitation, Danny races for his car parked nearby and within seconds is in pursuit. "What is going on?" Danny wonders as he watches Jamie run a red light and curses under his breath. Allowing his frustration to surge, Danny finally flips on the lights and starts to pursue.

"Ah damn it," Jamie curses as he hears the sirens and looks up into the rearview mirror and sees the sirens, of course not realizing exactly who was following him. Already having to deal with his own inner agitation all day over his partner's risky but fortunate actions a few days ago for the case that finally ended; he had wanted nothing more than to escape and just drive…drive and clear his head after a tough day, the same way Joe used to.

Reaching a slower part of the neighbourhood, Jamie brings his car to a stop, the pursuing cop car falling in behind him. Not bothering to check who exactly was getting out; he rolls down the window but keeps his eyes forward, his hands reaching for his wallet and ID. And although he knows, off duty cops can't just speed and get away with it; he figures he'll just get a warning and be done with it.

"Do you know you were speeding and ran a red light back there numbnuts?" Danny's sarcastic tone breaks into Jamie's melancholy stupor, forcing him to look up at his brother in shock.

"Danny?"

"Yeah it ain't the tooth fairy. What the hell is going on with you?"

"I uh…look its nothing. I get a warning right? First speeding offense?"

"Are you serious?" Danny gaffaws. "I should write you up or better let slap the cuffs on you and drag you back to the slammer for lipping off to an officer," Danny teasingly warns, making Jamie roll his eyes. "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing okay…Danny it's nothing. Day is over, case closed and…"

"Case is closed…and…and can get out of the car already. Tired of talkin' to your head," Danny opens the door. He looks at Jamie's firm stance and snickers. "Really Harvard? You wanna play that game with me? Because I can and will physically remove your ass if you don't do it on your own."

"Fine," Jamie growls as he unbuckles the belt and gets out standing and facing Danny before Danny gestures for them to head to the boulevard; both sitting down on a nearby bench.

"This have something to do with you and your partner butting heads over the arrest? Well you weren't exactly subtle at dinner the other night. Sure you changed the subject pretty fast but I think it was caught by some of us."

"Vinny and I…"

"He's a hot…"

"First class jerk. Always struttin' around like…you know what? It's no big deal right? I should just shut up and take it and whatever…"

"Are you mad because he saw the signals first and you didn't?" Danny asks pointedly.

_"Did you see that? That kid? I think he just threw him a gang sign."_

_"You sure? He coulda been just stretching."_

"You know what Danny…"

"He might be a first class jerk but he's got good street smarts."

"Yeah…"

"You took this job because you believe in blue, don't let him take that away from you. You have good street smarts; but at that time your partner's were keener. That's what partners do. There are days….damn days when I wanna just up and go back to construction….ha yeah don't tell Linda that. But my partner…Jackie she'll do something or say something to get me back on track. Her…not me. I respect her for that and the job is easier some days and enjoyable on others. Your partner is your best weapon out there."

"You're lucky you have a great partner."

"But it was strained at first. We had known each other on a social level but never worked the long hours we do. I had some doubts at first but she proved them all wrong; and on more than one occasion."

"He just…fine okay so he called that kid. Okay? Is that what everyone wants me to admit. He was right and I was…"

"Slow?"

"What?"

"Because you weren't wrong," Danny insists. "You just gotta get to that mutual respect a bit faster than others. With me and Jack…right from the start we set ground rules."

"What? What are those?"

"They help maintain the peace and earn respect right and keep things in line when the going gets tense. You need to do that with him."

"I thought I did," Jamie huffs.

"You said you called him on bad mouthing dad…fine but you haven't set anything definitive between you two."

"Sometimes I feel like I have the most to prove you know?"

"You do," Danny shrugs as Jamie looks at him with a frown. "What? Erin's established in her job and you and I both know, if she puts us so easily in our place, watch out rest of the world. Me? I've been around here a long time but you…"

"Yeah I'm still learning."

"You have a new partner. Don't beat yourself up over everything. So his methods are a little…"

"Like yours?" Jamie counters. "Is that why you defended him more so than me?"

"Hey it never came to that."

"Not openly," Jamie sighs as he slumps back onto the bench, his fingers absently fiddling with the zipper to his jacket.

"You know to me family always come first right?" Danny asks Jamie seriously. "You know that."

"I do. I just…I mean this guy comes in…shootin' his mouth off and…"

"And takin' all the credit when he should be playing by the rules? Not everything is always by the book you know. Think I'm too much by the book?"

"What did law school teach you Harvard?" Danny asks in a softer tone.

"To be by the book," Jamie offers meekly.

"Three years that was drilled in your head. By the book or the jerk could walk. Out here…strictly by the book doesn't always work when there's lives on the line, you know?"

"But Erin…seems like she always sides with you."

"Nah she busts my chops all the time, you just don't hear about the really juicy stuff," Danny smirks; his face turning serious when he sees Jamie's expression remains placid. "Okay fine, she hasta mostly play by the rules, but we're talkin' about your partner, VInny, here. His actions were mostly by the book but the parts that weren't helped us and you…"

"I defended him."

"You're a good cop."

"I was worried about what I'd have to face because…I know," Jamie huffs as he leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. "I wasn't even the one called into question."

"But despite the fact you know your partner most of the time is full of hot air you knew it was a solid lead and was clean and you defended the actions; not him."

"Vinny has good instincts…he does. I know his move was the first that helped solve this case but…"

"But he's still a loud mouthed jerk that you'd like to see fall on his ass just once right?"

"Might make him a bit more tolerable."

"Ah that might still come, but in the meantime, you gotta set those ground rules."

"Any suggestions?"

"On what to say? Nope. This time you gotta work that out…between you and him."

"Great," Jamie sighs as he twists his head and looks at Danny. "You would have done the same thing as him right?"

"Promise you won't be mad at me if I say yes?" Danny smrks.

"I know because as much as she didn't admit it, Erin was describing you when she was talkin' about him."

_"I've spoken to your partner and he is cocky…and arrogant and clearly has a chip on his shoulder for the DA's office."_

_"You just described Danny," Jamie rebuts._

"She backs you too kid," Danny offers softly. "She was just doin' her job the same as the rest of us."

"I just…I guess I was so worried about what I'd say to the ADA about how we got what we did that I lost sight of the bigger picture. Plus too I was mad because he saw that and…and yeah took all the credit. But the case closed with the right guy in jail and…and that's what counts."

"Always gotta keep that in mind. Sometimes it means takin' a slap on the wrist for the right thing. Sometimes it means giving that slap on the wrist. But if it saves a life in the end or puts a killer behind bars, the slap is worth it. You gotta figure that out. This guy Vinny…he knows it. Just doesn't have boundaries yet."

"I know…dad said that too about that choice," Jamie half whispers as he thinks back to something his father had told him in a small session with him and his grandfather as well.

_"You have to make sure this," Frank points to his head, referring to his mind, "and this," Frank then points to his chest, his fingers signaling his heart, "line up with the oath taken when he took the job. It's as simple and complicated as that."_

"Wish everything was simple."

"Fifty shades of blue," Danny smirks and Jamie shakes his head.

"Seriously?" Jamie snickers. "Tell me you haven't…."

"Don't go there. But look…I get you're pissed at him because he basically pushed it back in your face in front of the guys that he was right and then…"

"Wait…how'd you know about that?"

"Guys talk. Okay so Renzulli told me, he's not too keen on Vinny either. But that would make my blood boil also and hey good for you for not clockin' him right there; I mighta. But he just needs to know where you stand. You're not the rookie here…he is."

"He isn't…"

"In this station house he is. The sooner you set those rules between you two the better."

"That means I gotta talk to him…one on one," Jamie deadpans, making Danny smirk and slap him on the back.

"You can do it. Just lay down the law Reagan style."

"He already gets on me about lecturing him," Jamie huffs as he thinks back to his tense discussion with his partner before shift.

_"Hey Cruz. We gotta talk."_

_"What…my daily lecture…"_

"Then don't go to him in uniform…don't make it seem like it's a lecture."

"What is Reagan style then?"

"You lecture the baddies. For your friends…family…buddies whatever it's…casual…informal…a few words but to the point," Danny replies in truth as he starts to scribble something for Jamie. "No first names…no Officer Cruz…no serious tone. Two guys in a bar…over beers…state your thing and move on."

"Danny."

"Trust me it'll work."

"Okay. I can do this."

"Course you can," Danny states proudly.

"Thanks," Jamie nods as they both stand up.

"Have a good night then Mr. Reagan."

"You gave me a ticket?"

"It's a warning. Don't let me catch you speeding again," Danny winks as Jamie just shakes his head in disbelief. "What? You broke the law."

"Unbelievable," Jamie groans as Danny's arm wraps around his neck and he playfully ruffles his hair. Jamie offers a see you later to Danny and then gets back in his car, thankful that Danny hadn't given up on him and actually sensed that something was wrong and pursued. _Must be that fatherly radar, _Jamie's mind muses. _I need to work on that. _

But Danny's words make sense and Jamie finds himself now wondering what he could say to his partner to get things back on the right track – the track _he _wants them to be on. _You're not the newbie here Jamie…he is. You set the partnership rules, he doesn't; like Renzulli did with you, now it's your turn._

Danny's words really sink in and soon Jamie finds himself calling Vinny's number and asking if he wants to meet at O'Neils for a drink. After that Jamie heads for the bar, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible so that he doesn't face yet another sleepless night in mental misery.

As he was already close to the bar, Jamie stops the car, takes a deep breath and goes in early, choosing a seat at the bar rather than a table. His mind starts to ponder what he will say and can only hope and pray he doesn't sound like a pompous jerk or ruffle feathers; more than the feathers have already been ruffled. But his partner didn't seem to be making any moves to transfer out and he wasn't about to lose face and tuck tail and run because a guy couldn't keep his mouth in check. This is his station house; and like his brother right now, he wants to make it his own for as long as he can.

"Hey Reagan," Vinny gives Jamie a slap on the back as before he plunks himself down onto the stool beside him.

"Hey."

"What are you drinkin? Beer? Nah we'll do this my way. Let's get a couplea shooters going here," Vinny nods to the bartender. "So quite the day huh," Vinny states in his usual upbeat mood as he orders a beer as well.

"Tense case," Jamie replies with a somewhat curt tone, Vinny's posture stiffening and Jamie mentally kicking himself for being defensive right off the bat. He wasn't wanting to pick a fight…even a verbal one. Just say what he wants and then…then if all goes well, finish his beer and head for home.

_"To Jamie Reagan…stand up guy."_

_"Who's about to fall on his ass," Jamie coughs as the strong whiskey burns all the way down to his stomach; making his partner chuckle._

_"Well I'm here to pick you up…that's what partners do. I owe you one," Vinny nods._

_"Yeah…you do," Jamie replies firmly, making Vinny look at him with mild surprise. _His heart rate starts to increase as he wonders how his now serious tone will be received. But much to his surprise Vinny doesn't jump on him as he might have expected.

_"Name it," Vinny gently challenges._

_"You mean it?"_

_"Anything…anytime," Vinny nods firmly; Jaime's playful smirk gone and his serious expression firmly in place._

_"I come from a family of cops….good cops…great cops. I'm proud of that."_

_"You should be."_

_"From now on, you wanna make a move, you check with me first. That's what partners do."_

It wasn't mean, malicious or even that stern, the tone was more along the lines of I will have your back as long as you include me from the get-go; partners all the way; but this is business and this is what I expect. Those were the ground rules as Jamie had just laid out and he's hoping Vinny would agree to them and make their partnership a whole lot easier.

Jamie looks at his partner and in the few seconds before Vinny actually answers wonders what his reaction would be. He could just tell him to piss of and get up and walk out; being his same in your face loud mouth ass as always; he could feign ignorance and call him a whiney baby and to tell him to take it like a man. Thankfully for Jamie, Vinny responds as _he_ wants.

_"You got it."_

"Okay then…good," Jamie nods as he takes another swig of his beer. Time would tell if he would follow those rules but at least they were now out there…and verbally agreed to.

"So that's it huh?"

"You want something more?" Jamie inquires.

"When I first got here…man I heard about you."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Things. And at first…some of them were true but…I get it…the job…it's your life you know? I mean your dad…brother…sister…hell your grandfather…other…brother…your whole family. Gotta respect that."

"Figured you weren't leaving anytime soon so had to…"

"Lay out some ground rules? I get that. Woulda done the same thing."

"Really?" Jamie retorts.

"Heck yeah. You come on my turf you'll know it. You know my way or the highway," Vinny smirks as he takes a sip of his beer. "So now that we got all the heavy stuff outta the way…what say we…" Vinny pauses as he looks around and then spies two girls at the far end of the bar giving them looks. "Wander over there and see if we can't serve and protect those two find ladies," he chuckles.

"Oh uh…yeah not…not really my…maybe next time."

"Oh man, I'm sorry, I thought you were…"

"What? I'm…oh wait you thought…"

"Okay not sure what I was thinkin' now," Vinny frowns.

"I'm not…look they're pretty and such it's just…"

"Oh you got a girl?"

"No…not anymore. You know…" Jamie pauses with a nervous chuckle. "Its um…"

"Right, touchy subject. Got it. Still wouldn't hurt to go and see if they're…you know packin' any concealed weapons," Vinny laughs, making Jamie's lips finally offer a genuine chuckle of their own. "You know my sister's single."

"Vinny…" Jamie tries to protest.

"And like fifteen years younger so stay away."

"Gladly," Jamie grins in return, his tension starting to ease.

"Come on Reagan…lets go say hi."

Jamie finally feels himself giving in and getting up from the bar stool, hoping and praying Danny wouldn't catch wind.

From the first few moments of the arrest, Jamie's inner feelings had bristled against his partner, wanting to prove to him that by the book was the only way to get things done. But his partner was teaching him a few things about his own inner humanity and he hopes he can teach him something in return; maybe to refine his outer enthusiasm at times.

He credits his talk earlier with Danny for having the evening end in a success and knows when he said he is proud to come from a great line of cops he meant it more in his soul than even the words could express. It wouldn't matter how many partners he would go through in his NYPD career, staying true to himself and the family was the one thing that mattered. That and laying some Reagan ground rules right from the start.

_Thank you Danny…_Jamie's mind ponders. _I owe you one._

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** well? Was it good? Lame? Hopefully enjoyable and if so please do review and let me know and thanks so much. I am hoping we get wayyyyyyyyyyy more Jamie b/c so far this season has been sad in that department. Okay I digress lol please review and thanks so much!


End file.
